Olympia Charming
Her Royal Highness Princess Olympia Sofia Charming of Greece [she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of one of the many King Charmings and the successor of one of the Royal Ball Princesses from the French fairy tale Cinderella written by Charles Perrault. Previously heir to the throne, her inheritance was passed to her twin brother, Prince Phoenix. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Olympia is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with no one, but has admitted she liked being alone. One not caring about the debate and fine with her role, Olympia sides with the Royals. Though a Royal, she supports both sides and would like more in life than just going to a ball and getting rejected by the Prince Charming (she has her own thank you!) History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Where Phoenix takes after their mother, Alexis, Olympia takes after their father, Leonidas. She is a beautiful teenage girl standing 5"6' with long, mid-back-length, reddish-brown hair, the roots being a darker red, green-gray eyes, and an olive-colored skin tone. Hobbies & Interests Exploring Powers & Abilities Skillset * Dragon riding: Since getting Onyx, Olympia had to learn how to ride a dragon and found it very fun and more. Where Phoenix found it unlike riding a horse, she's fallen right in with the riding and finds it easy to do. * Horseback riding: Since she was small, Olympia was taught how to ride a horse. She works really well with Mercury when she's home. * Adventuring skills: With her going on adventures a lot, Olympia developed skills to help her get through many different things. Fairy Tale - Cinderella How Does the Story Go? :Main article: Cinderella How does Olympia Come Into It? Entering Freedom Year, Olympia was chosen by the Storybook of Legends, to be one of the Princesses that is invited to the royal ball of Cinderella. While her role is small, she doesn't mind. Viewpoint on destiny Olympia overall is happy with her destiny, she knows it's small and not very important, but that's fine with her. Her small role allows her to do things she likes, like going on adventures. Education Class Schedule Legacy Year Period 1: Science and Sorcery Period 2: Princessology Period 3: Wooing 101 Period 4: Creative Writing Period 5: Beast Care and Training Period 6: Crownculus Quotes Trivia * Her full name is Olympia Sofia Charming. ** The name Olympia is of Greek origin. It means "from Mount Olympus". Her family greatly looks up to the Greek Gods and gives thanks to them every year and every day. ** The name Sofia is of Greek origin and is a variation of the Greek name Sophia. It means "Wisdom". ** The name Charming is a family name. * Her favorite Greek Goddess is Athena, her favorite God is Apollo. Artemis is also tied as one of her favorites. * Her Mirror Blog name is @MissOlympia Notes * Olympia's Pinterest Concept * She used to be named "Demetria" but the name wasn't sticking and soon Olympia was chosen. * She was at first named "Calypso", a Greek name and who also was a mythological nymph who beguiled Odysseus for seven years. It was also a Latin name meaning "A nymph". It was' later changed it with help from CrystallizedWings. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cinderella Category:Greek Category:Royalty Category:Charmings